The Forbidden Love
by CandeeVictoria
Summary: Riku is shocked to see that he is in love with Sora. Sora has no idea. When the two start going out, Kairi is devastated. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Jealousy

Chapter One

Jealousy

It all started when Riku woke up one morning, like any other day, and couldn't wait to see Sora. He found it weird. Sora was just his friend, yet why was he so eager to see him? He felt as though he were on a drug, like he needed Sora at the time, he was going through withdrawal. The more he tried to shake the feeling away, the more it bugged him.

He got up and walked around the room with nothing but underwear on. He passed the mirror and stopped to take a look at it. He was very muscular and had a good tan that went perfect with his face. He was typically a good looking guy. The only thing he never liked about himself was his hair, which shined with silver essence. He never liked it because he no one else on Destiny Islands had silver hair, he was the only one. Then his mind drifted over to Sora. He had once told Riku that silver hair was cool and that he wished he had it. Riku smiled at the thought, "He's always got my back, doesn't he?" he said to himself.

He stared a little longer at himself in the mirror and then he began to wonder what other people looked like in just their underwear. He thought about Kairi first, his other friend. She was under-developed and he thought that she probably would look like a little girl with just her underwear on. But she was pretty, so it probably wouldn't be that bad to look at.

He though of Selphie, another friend of his. Now she was a prize. A huge bust, a fabulous buttocks, what more couldn't there be to love? She was also very cute, with short hair and a big nose that actually looked good on her. But her face didn't quite go with her body. She looked more like a ten year old than fifteen.

Smiling, Riku thought up a game in his mind. Mentally he placed his friend's heads on other bodies. He thought of Kairi's body being switched with Selphie's, and vise versa. Normally this would make a boy drool and little "manhood" stick up. But this didn't help Riku. Usually he got an erection if he thought of girls. Well, not today. Today was different and he couldn't figure out why.

He took off his underwear and jumped into the shower, washing everywhere. When he was finished, another problem aroused. He didn't know what to wear. On a _normal_ day he would have just picked something out and just wore it. But not today. Today wasn't normal. He had to make whatever he wore perfect. Especially if he was going to go see Sora. He didn't know why but he wanted to look good for him. When he finally settled on an outfit, he put it on and started out the door.

He spotted Sora and Kairi sitting on the island across the bridge. He wanted to skip down the bridge like a queer guy but thought about it and knew that he shouldn't. Riku was always the calm and collected type. Skipping down a bridge would be out of character. So he calmly walked down the bridge to Sora and Kairi.

"Why do you look so uptight?" Sora asked him upon seeing him, "More uptight than usual."

Riku shrugged, "Had a bad morning, I guess. So what's been going on since yesterday?"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other. Riku went hot in the face, seeing that there was something that went down that he didn't know about.

"What?" he asked, "What is it?"

"Well, we weren't going to tell you this until after Kairi came back from her trip, but..." Sora put his arm around Kairi, "We're a new couple, now."

Riku, although he shouldn't have been, was surprised. He always knew that Sora and Kairi liked each other but never did he think that one would ever have the courage to ask one another out. It just didn't seem quite right.

"So did you ask her out or did she ask you out?"

"Oh," Kairi said, "I asked him out," she looked at Sora, smiling. Sora smiled back, "I just felt it was the right time to. I mean, I've been putting it off for so long."

Riku nodded, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Sora said, "And if she hadn't have done it I'm sure I would have," he stroked Kairi's chin, "I think we were meant to be."

They stared into each other's eyes. Riku began to clench his fists as he began to feel a new emotion run through him. An emotion so new to him, he didn't even recognize it.

"Wait," he said, "You said you weren't going to tell me until after Kairi came back from a trip. What do you mean, a trip?"

"I'm going away with Selphie for a while to Hollow Bastion," she said, "We're getting a ride there and I won't be back until next week. I'm leaving today, you know. I'm actually only here to say goodbye."

Riku nodded, "Ok...then, goodbye."

Kairi looked at him, concerned, "You ok? You look like you're sad."

"Not sad. It's something else."

"What?"

Riku looked down, "I don't know."

She looked at him longer and then smiled, "Well, don't look so down, I'll be back," she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "I'll see you next week."

Riku barely hugged her back. For some reason he didn't even want to touch Kairi.

"I'll walk you to Selphie's house," said Sora and he grabbed her hand and started walking, "I'll be back, Riku," he said over his shoulder.

Riku sat down on the ground, watching the two new couple walk across the bridge, smiling and laughing together. He watched with anger as they reached Selphie's house. Then, without any warning at all, they dipped into a kiss. Riku's eyes went wide as he watched the kiss. He had heard before that a kiss you experience seems like it lasts forever. But watching the kiss seemed forever as well. He knitted his eyebrows, suddenly knowing what emotion he was feeling.

It was jealousy, though he didn't know why.


	2. An Awkward Position

Chapter Two

An Awkward Position

Sora stood in Selphie's house for over thirty minutes, talking to the two girls. Riku waited patiently still on the island across the bridge. He was trying to think of what was making him so jealous. Was it that he liked Kairi? No, he was way beyond that. Crushes on Kairi was way back in eighth grade, when she was going out with Wakka. He was past that time.

"Could it be..." he thought out loud, "That I like..." he gulped, "Sora...?" He shook his head, "No, it can't be. Sora's a guy! Guys with guys don't mix." Though he had seen it before. In fact he had a friend once who was gay from school named Akuyo. He was always talking about what guy he slept with over the weekend and how good it felt. Sadly, Riku had shunned that friend in thoughts that one day he would be fancied by him. And, at the time, he didn't want that. He still didn't.

But the more he thought about Sora, the more he began to believe that he did in fact like him. He liked everything about him. His dreamy aqua eyes that sparkled even in the dark. The muscles he saw on him whenever he was in a bathing suit. His hair. Riku just wanted to run his fingers through it right now. What he would give to be with him.

"Ok," Riku said, "So you like him. But get over it. Sora doesn't like you back..."

He actually felt sad from that thought. He was sure that he liked Sora, but knowing that he went out with Kairi and the two of them were kissing already, it made him feel terrible and the feeling wouldn't go away.

He closed his eyes, imagining Sora with him right now. His arms tightly around him in an embrace, lips locking with his. He could feel everything, he could even smell the familiar scent that Sora always smelled like. A fresh spray that smelled a bit like Axe.

"Hey," said a sexy voice and Riku opened his eyes, dissmissing all thoughts. It was Sora, who had apparently come back from Selphie's house. Riku looked down and saw that his member was pointed straight up in an erect position. Embarassed, he turned the other way to cover it, blushing.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't see that," he mumbled.

Sora looked even more nervous, finding that it was a bit awkward seeing another boy's erection, "Um...I'll pretend I didn't," he bit his lip.

Riku placed his face in his hands, "God, if only you knew, Sora."

"Knew what?"

"What I'm feeling right now about someone..."

Sora laughed, "Let me guess...Selphie?" Riku turned around, his erection now calm, and looked at him with questionable eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, do not tell me you weren't just thinking about her when I know you were," Sora said, still laughing, "I see the way you look at her. You drool sometimes, too."

Riku looked surprised, "Do I really?"

"Yeah, you do," he said with a nod. He looked over to the ocean, bringing his hands to the buttons on his shirt, "Hey, you wanna go for a swim?"

Riku looked down at where Sora's hands were, right at his buttons. If he said yes, he would be able to see Sora take his shirt off. That was something he wanted to see.

"Um..." Riku said, still staring at Sora's hands, "Sure, I would love to."

"Great, I'm dead hot in these clothes," Sora unbuttoned his shirt slowly, as if to tease Riku, and took it off, revealing his bare chest. Riku's eyes went wide as he stared upon his tan, muscular body. It was just perfect. He wanted to kiss him everywhere. He stood up, trying to keep his boner down. He took off his shirt as well, taking it off as if to please him back. But Sora had already started down towards the beach, his shirt laying at the floor in front of Riku.

Riku slowly followed him, watching intently on the every curve and inch he could see of him. He began to sweat. Why was it that he seemed so hot? He had never felt this way before. Maybe a swim would do him good.

He jumped into the water before Sora did and stood under water. The icyness of the water didn't help, though. He was still fired up. As he emerged to the surface, he saw that Sora had gotten under too, disappearing.

"Sora?" he called out to the water. There was no answer. Just bubbles, "Sora? Where are you?"

He began to panic. Sora was under there for a long time! He was worrying that maybe something had caught him and was holding him under. But what? There were hardly any sea creatures in the water around Destiny Islands, except for the fish. He thought about maybe diving in after him. There was no need.

For in an instant he felt arms wrap around his legs and hoist him into the air, throwing him across the water. He spit out water and turned to see the laughing Sora, pointing at Riku with histeria.

"Sora! That wasn't funny!" Riku said, spitting out more water, "I thought you were drowning!"

Sora's laughs settled down, "It was just a joke, I do it every time we swim together."

And he was right. Usually Riku was able to avoid it though. But today, since his mind was so out of the ordinary, he was taken off guard.

"Race you to the beach, Riku!" and Sora struggled against the waves as he ran towards the shore. Riku followed, going at a little faster rate than Sora. He beat him to the shore and raised his hand in a triumphant manner.

"Ha! I win!" he said.

"Oh yeah?" Sora lunged forward and tackled Riku, making him fall back. And then the two of them, were sprawled across the sand, dripping wet, and now on top of one another. Riku felt his boner flare up again. The most beautiful position he had ever been in was now, Sora laying right on top of him.

He looked into his eyes and suddenly became entranced. He had never been this close to him before and he liked it. He wanted to take off his clothes and do him right there. But he didn't, which made his heart race.

"Um..." Sora said awkwardly as he rolled off of Riku, "That was...weird..."

Riku didn't know what to say so he only agreed, nodding.

"Um...I want to ask you something..." Sora said, turning to him.

"Yes?" Riku said, convinced he was going to ask him if he loved him. He would be ready to say yes in a heartbeat.

"Can...can I sleep over your house tonight?"

Riku looked down, disappointed, "Um...sure..."

The two of them didn't speak for a while, a loss at words.


	3. The Kiss

Chapter Three

The Kiss

Riku sat on his bed outside of his bathroom, waiting for Sora to finish with his shower. How strong he must be to just sit there when just a couple feet away was his crush, naked. He had already had his body pressed up against his, and how warm it felt, too. He was so close. If Sora was as bent as he was they would have been making out already.

That's when Riku started to think. Was there something wrong with him? There had to be, hardly anyone else was this crooked. I mean, really, a guy loving another guy? It had to be abnormal. He didn't see other guys walking around getting erections from just thinking about his best friend that just so happened to be a guy as well. Riku hung his head low, finally becoming overwhelmed and depressed about the situation.

To take his mind off of his deepening depression, he decided to make PB and J, a standard sleepover dinner, while he waited for Sora to get out of the shower. As he spread the contents onto the bread, he couldn't help but look at the knife. It seemed so promising, so fresh. His mind began to race. What if he was just to insert a little cut onto his skin? He had heard about people doing this to feel better, which he desperately needed at the time, some relief. He wondered if it worked...

He walked over to the sink and washed off the jelly from the knife. He didn't want to get infected from food being on the knife. He felt tears running down his face. All his practice of being careful and calm had now come down to this? Cutting himself for relief? No, there had to be another way. He looked back down at the knife. He guessed this was the only way. He brought the knife to his wrist.

"Riku...?" said a concerned voice from behind. Riku slowly turned around, taking the knife away from his skin.

"Sora?" he asked, forcing a smile.

"What are you doing with that knife?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Um..." he looked down, "I was...cutting your sandwich."

Sora eyed him, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes," he turned back to the counter and cut the two sandwiches in half going diagonal. He opened the cabinet and grabbed two plates, placing the PB and J on them. Then he turned around and handed one to Sora, who took it quietly.

Riku's thoughts of cutting were suddenly washed away when he realized that Sora was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His face suddenly went red.

"Did...you want something...to wear?" he asked, staring down to where his manhood would be if a towel weren't there.

"Um, yeah, just some boxers is all," he said, "Do you have any?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah, in size medium, let me get them for you," Riku hurried away, hoping to hide what was slowly growing hard in his pants. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a simple pair of red boxers. He turned around to walk out to bring them to him but found that he was standing right there.

"Thanks," Sora said and he took the boxers and put down his plate. Then, without any warning, he removed his towel! Riku's eyes went as wide as two large platters as he stared at Sora's naked glory. He was dressed quickly and didn't even notice Riku's drooling face, "So what are we gonna do?"

Riku sat on his bed, grabbing his plate, "Watch TV?" he reached down the side of his bed and grabbed the remote, switching on the television in front of his bed. Sora nodded and sat next to Riku, chomping away at his sandwich. He was so into the show he was watching, he didn't noticed Riku staring at him, who was again trying to hold down his boner.

They watched TV until one in the morning when Sora yawned, bored and tired, "I'm about ready to go to bed," he said, stretching. He placed his empty plate on the floor and crawled over to the head of the bed, where he grabbed the blankets and got under them, getting comfortable and closing his eyes, "Goodnight, Riku," he said.

Riku settled down next to him, under the covers, "Goodnight," and he turned around so his back was facing him. He stood awake for well over an hour, hot as can be, Sora snoring away. He was so close to Sora, right next to him. In fact, he could really say that he "slept" with him. This made Riku smile a little...and then he got the idea.

He turned around, sitting up so he was facing Sora. Slowly and carefully, hoping not to wake him, he mounted himself so he could sit over him. He pressed his ear to his chest, listening to his even, steady heartbeat. Then, without thinking, he dove in and kissed him passionately. And it felt great.

Slowly he added some tongue. He tasted so sweet! He thought about taking off his clothes. But he figured he better stay one step at a time, going slow. He started stroking his hair, it felt so soft and silky. His face was so warm and gentle. Riku breathed heavier, full of pleasure. Big mistake.

His eyes shot open upon the immediate bucking from the awakening Sora. He quickly got off. Sora wiped his mouth, aware that he had just had a tongue in his mouth.

"Riku!" Sora said in anger. Riku cringed, dreading what was going to happen next, "You won't believe what kind of dream I just had!"

Riku sighed in relief, thankful that he didn't wake up on account of him knowing about the kiss that had just took place, "What was it?" he asked innocently.

Sora blushed, "Well, it's a bit embarassing but..." he swallowed, "I had a dream that you were kissing me and you were about to take off my...drawers."

Riku looked down, selfish and finally finding it the right time to tell him, "It wasn't a dream," he blurted out.

Sora was taken aback, "What? What do you mean?"

Riku looked into his eyes, walking closer to him, "I mean it really happened," he grabbed Sora's hands, who was in too much shock to pull away, "I kissed you and yes if you wouldn't have woke up, I would have probably would have raped you!" he covered his face, "Sora...I love you."

Sora's eyes went wide, more in astonishment than disgust, "You what?"

"You heard me, Sora. Don't make me repeat myself," he got up and turned to go, "But I know you don't love me back. So I'll just go. But I'm sorry if I caused you any embarassment. I don't even care if you ever talk to me again, because I know that's what's going to happen."

Tears in his eyes and covering his face still, he ran and left the house, into the pouring rain, which added to his sadness. Sora just sat there, still in shock. Riku had kissed him? Since when was Riku crooked like this? But the more he thought about it, the more he began to develope questions in his mind. He quickly ran after him.

"Riku! Wait!"


	4. Experimenting

Chapter Four

Experimenting

Riku kept on running as fast as he could, for as long as he could, he had to get away from Sora. Why had he just blurt out his feelings? Not only would that cost his only shot of ever touching him again but it also ruined a friendship. Again I'll say it, he knew Sora wasn't gay like him. He knew. But in his mind he wouldn't except it. And he guessed that is what got him into trouble. Now how was he going to get out of it?

And worse...where could he go? He couldn't go back to his house, Sora would only find him there. He couldn't go to the beach, he would be found there as well. In fact, he couldn't think of any place he could go where Sora wouldn't find him soon after. He was stuck. But then he thought. No, he wasn't stuck. Sora was probably packing up his stuck, peeling off Riku's boxers, and snuffing away back to his house in disgust, probably to rinse his mouth out. Maybe he wasn't comming out to look for him after all.

He stopped running just as he reached the end of the street, near the stop sign. Sadness overwhelmed him once again as his chest began to thunder and his eyes began to rain with the sky. He was crying out loud and he didn't care who could hear.

It came the time when he heard footsteps from behind him and he quickly wheeled around to see Sora, who was still clad in only a pair of Riku's boxers, though he did have a long coat on. He looked concerned, not disgusted like Riku had expected him to look like.

"Riku..." Sora said over the thunder, "Do you really love me?"

Riku wiped his face, although it only got wet again from the rain, "It doesn't matter. I'm--"

"Answer my question, Riku!" Sora said, more in anger than concern.

Riku looked down, "Yes..."

Sora looked around, as if to see if anyone was watching. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed Riku by the shoulders, pulling him closer so he could look into his eyes.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked.

Riku shook his head, "No, I'm not."

Sora knitted his eyebrows in concentration as he continued to stare into his eyes.

"Not to be inquisitive...but...what are you doing?"

Sora looked at his eyes for a minute longer before he answered, "I know when you're lying. Your eyes shift. But they weren't shifting that time," he let go of Riku's shoulders, "So..." he rubbed his hands awkwardly, "You love me, huh? Wow, is this complicated."

Riku just stared at him, embarassed.

Sora looked around again, "Um...you know any good diners that are open this late?"

"Why? You're hungry?"

"I just figured it'd be better to talk there than out in the rain."

Riku nodded, "Oh, I see," he turned and started walking, "There's a Joogies Diner down the street. I'll take you there."

He heard Sora following him as he walked. And as he went, he couldn't help but feel shocked. Sora had come after him? And he seemed not the least bit disgusted. It was weird to him but he didn't want to jinx himself by thinking on it too much. He put it out of mind and continued to walk, the wadding Sora following him.

They reached Joogies Diner and went inside, shaking their clothes to dry them. A waitress with a short skimpy skirt on approached them, taking intrest in the two boys, especially Riku, who proved to look good even when wet from the weather.

"Just the two of you?" she said, staring at Riku.

"Yes," Sora said, "A booth, please."

"Well, that's about the only things open right now," and she turned, dropping her notebook purposely, "Oh, silly me," she said and she bent over in front of Riku, obviously trying to show him her underwear, in which he did see and blushed upon it. She stood up, wiped away a slick smile, and continued walking towards a booth near the corner. She handed them their menus.

"Thank you," said Sora, nodding, taking the menu from her hands.

"May I start you off with any drinks?" she asked, "Slippery Nipple or maybe an Orgasm on the Beach?" she winked at Riku, who again was blushing.

"A Coke, if you would, we're not old enough for that stuff," said Sora, laughing at the attention Riku was getting. He laughed because he knew Riku wasn't going to follow through with her, and he found that funny, "For the two of us."

She smiled and wrote it down on her notebook, "I'll be right back."

As soon as the waitress was gone, Sora quit laughing and leaned into Riku, "Hey...she's hotter than Selphie, eh?"

Riku half smiled and began to play with his fork like a little kid who was bored. Sora took this as a sign of nervousness.

"Ok, there's this one question in my mind," he said.

"Let me guess," Riku said, still intently looking at his fork, "How long?"

"Yeah..."

Riku shrugged, "I thought it was since this morning but now that I think about it, I believe it's been a while, I just never recognized the feeling," Sora looked confused, "It's like..." he blushed, "I always used to catch myself staring at you, like, say, when you were in just swimming trunks. I never knew why until today."

Sora nodded, analyzing, "I really don't know what to say to this, honestly," he watched Riku play with his fork, "I mean..."

"I know what you're going to say," Riku said, "You're not bent like I am. And you're probably thinking I'm a gay fag right about now."

Sora's face scrunched up with anger, "Stop playing with your fork!" he yelled, "And no! No, that's not what I was thinking! Actually what I was thinking is why you're so attracted to me."

"What do you mean?"

He calmed down, "Well, what is it about me that you like so much?"

Riku looked down again, trying to contain himself from playing with something again, "Because you're hot? No, that's what you would expect you hear. Maybe because of your personality. Yeah, I'm in love with that."

Sora blushed. He actually blushed! This gave Riku the impression that maybe he liked what he was hearing.

"No one has ever told me that," he said, trying to cover his face and then he smiled, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saying that, it made me feel good."

Riku smiled back. The waitress came back with the drinks. She placed them on the table, leaning over so Riku could see her bust. Riku dared not show any signs that he liked her. He just took his drink, sipped it, and thanked her for it.

They didn't eat anything. They just sat there, still and quiet, Riku looking as if he were about to explode and Sora sitting there in thought. It came the time when they agreed to go back home to Riku's house.

"You mean...you don't mind still spending the night?" Riku asked Sora.

He shook his head, "Nope."

Riku smiled but quickly wiped it away, trying to seem cool and collected about it. He paid the bill and started out of the diner. It wasn't raining anymore, it was more of a sprinkle than a rain. This made the walk home a bit less irritating. They reached the door and walked in back up to Riku's room.

"I'm going to take a shower," Riku said upon entering the room and he walked over to his drawers to get some pajamas.

Sora looked down, "O...k...you do that," and he watched Riku gather up his clothes. As he watched him, he began to develope an idea. A crazy idea. An idea he wasn't sure he should do but he did anyway and got up, grabbing Riku by the shoulder before he could leave the room.

Riku stopped, not turning around. He felt his erection stand up again and he cursed under his breath, angered that his body would betray him at such a bad time to.

"Can I help you, Sora?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Turn around," he demanded.

"For what?"

"Just do it, please," he said. Riku, confused and scared of what could happen, obeyed and turned around, facing the trance-like aqua eyes of Sora. He bowed his head down, trying to avoid eye contact. Sora only took his hand, placed it under his chin and raised it back up.

"Riku...just don't say anything to anyone else," he said, leaning closer, "This is only an experiment," and with that being said, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Riku's in a kiss. Riku, wide eyed and in shock, grabbed Sora in attempts to push him away. But Sora only pushed back, holding the kiss.

"For goodness sake's, Riku," he said, parting their lips for a second, "Relax."

And he resumed the kiss, this time, pushing his tongue into it. Riku, now in enough pleasure to pass out, closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, tongue probing back. He tasted so sweet and he loved it. Sora, his love, was kissing him!

After what seemed like forever, just like the rumors had said, Sora lean back, ending the kiss, "Wow," he said, "You really do like me."

Riku looked down, "Now tell me what was that for?"

Sora smiled and stroked Riku's cheek, "You'll find out soon enough."

Riku looked at him for a little while, hoping he could figure out what he was doing. Nothing happened. So he just went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, breathing heavily. He still had his erection and he thought about working it off. No, Sora was just in the other room. And Riku was a screamer at that kind of thing, so he would hear. That was out of the question. But what could he do? He was so excited. He had just kissed someone that he liked very much and he was just sitting here? It drove him crazy.

He stripped himself of his clothing and jumped into the shower, turning on the water to hot. The water felt good to him, he needed the shower a lot. It helped him clear his thoughts. For a minute he actually forgot all about his little crushes for Sora. But that, of course, came back when he heard the door to the bathroom open and someone walking in.

"Hello?" he called out, peeking his upper body outside the shower cutrains to see. It was Sora, preparing to take off his boxers, "Sora, what are you doing?!"

"Will you please relax," he said, taking off the boxers, revealing himself, "This is what you want, isn't it?"

"No, I mean, yes but..." honestly, he didn't know what to say, "I thought you..."

"Weren't gay?" Sora shrugged and then approached the shower, "I'm not, but I'm seeing if I like it."

Riku became confused. What did he mean? Was he giving Riku a chance? The thoughts troubled him and messed with his mind. But as soon as Sora stepped into the shower, his mind was cleared and set only to what he fantasized what was going to happen.

For a minute they just stared at each other. Then, as if impatiently, Sora beckoned Riku to come closer with a promising finger. Riku slowly approached. And because he was taking so long, Sora grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer, trapping him into another kiss. He closed his eyes and started running his fingers through his hair, actually seeming to enjoy it.

Riku enjoyed it as well, the soft hand that held his shoulder and the other than explored his wet, silver hair. It wasn't long until he found himself, eyes closed, kissing back, touching Sora everywhere, pushing his tongue into his mouth. It felt like ecstasy and nothing could compare to the pleasure he was now feeling. He even began to feel excited when he felt Sora's member pushing back at his. This told them that they were both enjoy it!

Sora drew back slowly, eyes still closed, "Riku..." he said and he wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. Riku hugged back, "I love you, Riku..."

Riku stood back, breaking the hug. Was his ears decieving him or did he just hear what he was wanting to hear, "What did you say?"

Sora embraced him again, "I said I love you," he whispered, "God, Riku, I do."

Riku smiled a little, "I love you too."

And they held each other for the rest of the night. Even after they were out of the shower and well into bed.

A/N...Wow, long chapter. Hope you guys liked it though. But I'm changing the story, what I planned to happened is now going to change. There will be no readable sex scene (and if all you sickos just read my story in hopes just to find that, then screw you). And there will be one more chapter. Thanks for reading! And please review!


	5. Happily Ever After?

Chapter Five

Happily Ever After?

One Week Later

Kairi was tired and exauhsted from the trip. She placed her bags on her bed and stretched. It was a nice trip, but atfer spending so many hours on the Gummi Ship, she was ready for a nice sleep. Selphie was unpacking on the bed next to hers.

"Tired, are you?" she asked Kairi after she had yawned.

"Yes, very," she answered back, "I could sleep all day."

Selphie laughed, "So could I, but didn't you promise Sora you'd meet him right when you got home?"

Kairi thought for a moment and remembered, "Oh, you're right," she said. And it was true. For the thirty minutes the three of them sat there packing, she remembered that she had made a promise to Sora that she would meet him at his house when she arrived back from her trip. And she couldn't break that promised. Because, after all, he was her boyfriend and she loved him very much. She couldn't wait to see him anyway. All throughout the trip she was thinking about him so she thought going to see him would be a good idea.

There was a knock at the door, "Go answer it," Selphie said as she refolded the clothes that she had just throw into her suitcase.

Kairi nodded and answered the door. It was Selphie's boyfriend, Tidus. He looked as though he had just saw a ghost.

"Hey, Kairi," he said in a shaky voice, "Is Selphie home?"

Kairi nodded, "Yes, she is," she said, "Come in."

She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. She followed him back to the bedroom.

"Selphie, you won't believe what I just saw," he said.

Selphie laughed, "Hopefully it wasn't me naked."

Tidus shook his head, "No, even though I wish it was," he shook his head again, "No, it was Sora and Riku."

Kairi's ears perked up like a dog's, "Sora?" she asked.

"And Riku," he nodded.

"So? They're best friends, you'll always see them together."

Tidus looked into her eyes, "Well, what I saw wasn't best friend-like. It was something different."

"Were they fighting?" Selphie asked.

"Let me finish," he gulped, "First of all, about two days ago I found a cave that I liked. I kept going there to think on things. It's the cave with all the scribblings on it."

"That's Sora and Riku's spot," Kairi explained.

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't have come there just five minutes ago."

"I'm confused...what did you see?" Kairi said, trying to edge him to the point.

"I saw them two rolling on the floor naked!" he blurted out.

Kairi immediately laughed, "You mean wrestling," she said, "They wrestle a lot. And I'm pretty sure they weren't naked!" she laughed some more.

"Kairi..." Tidus said seriously, "I saw what I saw, and I'm not crazy."

Selphie, angered, got up walked towards Tidus. She brought back her hand and swung it down hard onto his cheek, "How dare you say such a thing! Sora is Kairi's boyfriend!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" he said, rubbing his cheek. For a girl, she could hit very hard.

"I can't believe this!" Kairi said and she grabbed her coat and ran out of the door.

"Now look what you've done," Selphie said and she ran after her.

As Kairi ran down the street towards the cave, she kept on thinking, "No, please let this be wrong. Let this be ok." She prayed and hoped that when she walked into the cave, she wouldn't see what she thought she was going to see. Obviously, her prayers weren't answered. For when she walked into the cave, what she saw made her scream. There the two of them were, Sora and Riku, half naked, kissing one another. The scream rung through the cave, making the two boys look up at her, alarmed.

Selphie finally made it to the cave and almost screamed herself as she watched the two boys scramble to get their clothes on. So, Tidus was right! The two of them were together alone in a cave...doing...

"How dare you!" Kairi screamed, pointing at Sora, "You're a gay freak! How could you do this to me?"

Sora finally got his shirt on and he ran over to her, "Kairi, please, listen," he tried to put his hand on her shoulder. She scrambled away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed, "Don't you ever touch me!"

"Kairi, relax," Sora said, halfway to tears. It wasn't something that he wanted Kairi to see. And this made him sad.

"Relax?!" she yelled and she laughed out loud, "How can I relax? You're sleeping with your best friend...and when you're going out with me!"

"It's not how we wanted you to find out," he said, "Please, listen to me. We were going to tell it calmly in hopes you wouldn't freak out like this."

Kairi just sat there, face scrunched with anger.

"Kairi, I'm sorry," Sora said, "I'm sorry we couldn't work out."

Kairi bit her lip, tears running down her face, "You mean we're over? You really do like Riku?"

Sora nodded, "Please, if you don't except us, it'll probably be difficult for us. We need you now more than ever."

She looked at Sora than at Riku. The two of them looked disgusting to her now, "I...I don't know...me and you are going to have problems the most. How can you do this behind my back?"

Riku stepped in, "That would be my fault, mostly," everyone looked at him, "I liked him first and he wanted to see if he liked me. If I wouldn't have said anything none of this would have ever happened."

Selphie stepped in as well, "Well, if you guys want my opinion, even though I think this was an awkward way to find out, I really think that the two of you should stay together. I mean, you love each other right?" the two boys nodded, "Yeah, but as for you," she pointed to Sora, "I believe you owe someone an apology."

"Right...I'm sorry, Kairi," he said. Kairi didn't say anything, "If you could just give us a chance...I'm sure we can all still be friends."

Kairi turned around, "All of you people are disgusting..." she said and she walked out.

Sora looked at Riku, who only shrugged, a loss of words of what to do. Selphie stepped over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, guys," she said, "I'll talk to her. You'll be fine."

Sora and Riku nodded and watched her walk out of the cave. Then the two of them kissed and smiled at each other. At least they got someone's acceptance, even though their best friend now pretty much hated them. They weren't sure how it was going to end up, but they hoped it would turn out to be a happily ever after.

To be continued...

A/N...Yep, that's it. I know you're probably hating me for the stupid ending, but I wanted to finish it quickly so I could bring it to the library so I could post it. There will be a second part to it, though, called _Kairi's Acceptance_, it takes place when school starts again and Kairi has to struggle to her love going out with someone else. I may actually make it a rivalry between her and Riku to get Sora.

Well, anyway, I hope you liked the story. Please review it! Thanks for reading it


End file.
